Modern software is often provided as a hosted service, where a software provider gives access to a software platform to multiple subscribers, who then use the software on their own computing systems, the provider's systems, or a combination of the two. The software provider may make modifications to the software platform that typically are provided to all users. In some cases, a software provider also may allow third-party developers to develop applications within the environment provided by the software provider, and/or to make modifications to individual subscribers' or users' instances of software programs provided by the software provider or other developers. For example, a developer may provide a location identification application, plugin, extension, or the like, which subscribers to a hosted platform service can use with other applications to provide a current user's location for use in other applications.
Customization of code for various subscribers has been achieved by developing managed package code and creating executable code by modifying the managed package code to satisfy the specific needs of individual subscribers. In some instances, a set of code that has been customized for a particular subscriber may contain errors or bugs that need to be debugged by the developer. The developer may not have direct access to subscriber's code or the authority to debug or to modify the subscriber's code when the code is being used by the subscriber's data processing system. In conventional debugging, the developer may create a special release of the code on the developer's platform, transmit the code to the subscriber, and have the subscriber install the code.